falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Towus Alum
Born of the Blackfoot tribe, Towus dreamed of becoming a great warrior his entire life. His career would be cut short by a NCR sniper however, and he became yet another corpse at the bottom of the Colorado. History Towus was born to Gallus Alum and a tribal mother in August of 2260, and sent to be trained as a legionnaire when he was six. Despite his utmost efforts Towus would remain in the middle of his training group, and would not show any special skills. When he turned fourteen he was assigned to a decanum awaiting orders to deploy, where he would anxiously hope for a front line posting. His group was initially going to be sent to reinforce Legate Jigatahi's Legion in Boise, but Towus' centurion father pulled some strings to get his son's decanum sent to the Mojave.There they would spend their first six months killing nightstalkers and clearing mutant dens so the rest of the legion could operate freely. In October 2274 Towus had his first chance to fight NCR troops, as his decanum was sent to ambush enemy patrols on the east side of the Colorado. Like in his training Towus performed averagely, killing one and helping hack several others. This first patrol was left in the open to attract their allies, with Towus' group attacking them as well. The body retrieval detail knew the legion was nearby however, and the legionaires took fire as they closed in. Towus would be injured in this encounter, with a bullet striking him in the thigh as he charged. This wound wuld be non-fatal and Towus would wear it as a badge of honor. The following year would be spent in similar activity, with Towus performing well but unmemorable. 2276 saw the decanum become more aggressive, slipping into the mojave proper to attack and destroy caravans, and raid farms. Towus would kill another two profligates during these skirmishes, though did nothing more of notice to his superiors. These attacks would continue through late 2277, and during the battle of Hoover Dam the decanum would be sent to ambush NCR reinforcements to the dam, but would get bogged down in a prolong exchange with a squad on the road to Helios One. The defeat at the Dam would over-shadow the kills accomplished by Towus' decanum however, but since the blame was given to the Malpais Legate, the legionaires escaped any censure. The group would be brought back east of the river to harass remaining NCR outposts and their Badlanders allies, and would be proficient in this task until early 2279 when they were sent to northern Nevada to attack raider gangs. This is where Towus would accomplish is only act of note, killing a raider chief in march of that year. There was only a dozen of his gang left however, so his centurion wasn't much impressed. They moped up several more gangs over the next several months, before being sent back to Mojave in August of 2280, the day after Towus' birthday. This would turn out to be his last action, as a Ncr sniper targeted the decanum's raft as they moved down the Colorado, killing Towus and knocking his body in the river. His death was noted but no honors were awarded. Appearance Towus was of average height and weight, and had average brown hair. His only noticeable feature was his icy blue eyes, and these would be covered by his goggles. Personality Towus was an ambitious legionaire, but simply lacked the skills to achieve his goals. He was very loyal to the Legion due to his indoctrination, and hated the NCR and other enemies accordingly. He got along with his decanum but was close with none. Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Deceased